Cries of Fire
by Ybarra87
Summary: Vernon had heard about an arsonist running around town and decided to use him as an excuse to kill Harry. Too bad the building he chose happened to be the hideout of Firefly and the special project he was working on. Too bad that it's now a part of Harry. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This idea has been on my mind for a while so I had to write this. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was the beginning of May when Vernon thought of it. A way to get rid of his nine year old freak of a nephew Harry Potter. Vernon and his wife were being paid by Dumbledore to raise him and treat him like he was nothing. Abuse him at every turn and make him their slave breaking his spirit in the process. However Vernon wanted him gone. Every time something unexpected or couldn't be explained happen he blame the freak and began beating him then threw him in his cupboard but when things that could be explain like Vernon being passed over for a promotion he just blame Harry and wanted him gone. He had tried to get rid of him two years ago after being passed for a promotion by taking him out on a family outing to a park and leaving him there. Sure Harry had stayed gone for two months but he was eventually returned when Superman stumbled upon him during a fight with aliens and took him to the local authorities to be taken care of. Harry would of been gone for good if Dumbledore didn't find out about it first and got to Harry first paying off the people he needed to pay. He even had to pay Vernon extra to take Harry back in again and told him not to get rid of him again. Vernon agreed and took him back making his life even miserable as he could but now he wants him gone again. He had been passed over for another promotion and Vernon knows it's Harry's fault. Reading a paper he sees that there has been another abandoned building set on fire again. Apparently there has been an arsonist in town setting fires to abandoned building. There had been no casualties yet but that when it occurred to Vernon. What if there was a casualty and what if it was Harry? He could say Harry ran away and snuck into a building where the arsonist struck and nobody would ever think he was the one who started the fire. Yes it was a perfect plan and he knew the place to do it. There was an abandoned building near Grunnings that would be perfect to use. Too bad Vernon didn't know there was somebody staying there.

Later that night Vernon drove to the abandoned building with Harry tied up and gagged in the trunk with a cans of gasoline. When they got there Vernon opened the trunk looking at Harry who just looked at his uncle in fear. "It's time for you to go boy." He said as he picked Harry up and tossed him into the building. He looked around for a moment to see that there were a bunch of beakers and test tubes set up. Vernon just thought someone was using this place as a drug lab and told himself that he's also helping the community by doing this. He then went back to his car and pulled the cans of gasoline and began pouring them all over Harry and the whole building covering the beakers and test tubes. He just took one last look at Harry and said. "I just want you and your freakishness out of my house. You cost me my promotion and with you gone I should be able to get it the next time. Nobody is going to miss a freak like you." Vernon then left the building leaving Harry inside.

Harry just listened to what his uncle had told him and too be honest he just didn't care. For his entire life he had been treated like garbage. Like he was nothing. Like he was a freak. In his mind he realized that he was basically nothing. Sure there was that time they left him behind in the park and he thought that he could finally be free but then Superman found him when he got into a fight with an alien around the area. He saved Harry's life and wanted to take him home but Harry told him no and that he was abused which was why he chose to stay out there. He thought if he told Superman that he would actually protect him from his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Superman just assured him that he would never see them again as he took him to the local authorities and told them to find Harry a good and loving home. Too bad it was back to the Dursleys with him. He remember his uncle telling him when he got back that superheroes don't help freaks like him and began to beat him. It was then that Harry just gave up altogether. He realized that no one was ever going to help him and he would always be on his own with no one to count on. Now Harry should hate Superman but for some reason he couldn't. He felt the man was just doing his job since he saved him and probably just assumed he wouldn't go back but Harry realized that superheroes like him just focus on saving the world from big threats. They don't have time to handle small problems like Harry being abused and that just made him realize that he wasn't important enough to be saved.

When Vernon got back outside he took out a match and threw it into the building starting the fire. He watched as the flames started to spread all over covering the whole building in flames. "Burn in Hell freak!" He screamed out.

Inside Harry saw the flames began to make their way to him as they spread all over catching the beakers and test tubes in their blaze causing the fire to grow even more fierce as they began burning into him. He felt the flames beginning to burn him and his body in extreme pain. He wanted to let out a huge scream but the gag prevented it. He just wanted to die and as he wished that the flames burned the gag off allowing him to give out the loudest blood curdling scream.

As soon as Vernon heard that he figured that the freak's gag must of burned off and decided to leave. Too bad he didn't realize that the man who was staying there was just coming back from buying supplies. That man was Garfield Lynns otherwise known as the Gotham City super criminal and insane pyromaniac Firefly.

Firefly had just stepped out of his hideout to go get some more supplies for his biggest project. His biggest dream is to see Gotham burn to the ground and into ashes however each time he would try his fires would be put out and he would be stopped by the Batman. It frustrated him to no end to the point he wished that he could make a fire that would never go out. That's when it hit him what if he did create a fire that could never be put out and every time someone tried to put it out the fire another one would rise from it's ashes like a phoenix. He realized that he could make it happen but he would need to develop it in an area away from Gotham. Deciding he could use a small vacation away from Gotham Firefly decided to leave the country and go to a small town in another country. He found a nice town by the name of Little Whinging in Surrey, England.

Once he got there he set up his hideout in an abandoned building near the town and got to work. He use the best chemicals and agents he could trying to create the perfect fire. He use other nearby abandoned buildings as experiments on where to go in his research each fire proving to be more fierce and hard to put out. He made sure to keep tabs of the press since he didn't wanted the Justice League or worst the Batman to show up and stop him. Yes, he knew he was getting close to the perfect and unstoppable fire. He could feel it. He just needed some more supplies and decided to get some. He knew his hideout would be left alone since no one bothered coming around when he was there. However when he got back he realized that he should have left since his hideout was on fire with all of his research being destroyed.

Firefly was furious! He had no idea how his hideout caught on fire. As he ran to his hideout he could hear someone screaming inside. It sounded like a young boy. Normally the sound of children screaming in fires made him smile but this was the exception since his life's work was being destroyed. He then noticed a gasoline can nearby and realized someone set his building on fire with the intent of killing the boy inside and setting him up for the blame. He then notice a fat man nearby smiling and realized he was the one who set the fire. Firefly immediately made his to him with the intent to kill him. "You bastard!" He shouted out as he made his way to the fat man getting his attention.

Vernon turned around to see a man heavily covered in burn marks heading his way. He had no idea what that man wanted or why he was coming towards him but was going to try to play off the scene as him driving by and noticing the fire then got out of the car to see what was happening. "I noticed the fire when I was driving by and got out of my car to see what was happening." He said hoping the man would buy it.

Firefly couldn't believe the bull shit that was coming from Vernon's mouth. He could tell instantly that he was the one behind the fire since he could smell the gasoline on his hands. He pulled out a flask that was filled with whiskey. "Don't you dare lie to me you fat piece of shit!" He yelled out as he began to pour the whiskey all over Vernon. "I know you set the fire to my hideout and that you were trying to pin the murder of that boy on me!"

Vernon's eyes just grew wide at what he was hearing. He realized that he was standing in the presence of the arsonist plaguing the town and he just set his hideout on fire. "Please don't kill me! I didn't know!" Vernon pleaded as Firefly took out a lighter.

"Frankly Fatso, I don't give a damn." Firefly said as he opened the lighter and lit it but before he could toss it something strange happened. A huge strong pulse of some kind of high and powerful energy came rushing out of Firefly's hideout putting out the fire and his lighter as well. Firefly was intrigued he had no idea what caused that fire to go out but he decided to check it out.

Vernon however got an idea of what caused it. "That freak! He's behind this!" He shouted. "That means that the other freaks are on their way!" Vernon just got into his car while Firefly was heading to his hideout and drove away as fast as he could.

Firefly heard him but didn't care right now by what he meant or the fact that he got away. He would probably deal with him later. Firefly looked inside to see a boy laying on the ground naked but the most shocking thing was that the boy had no burn marks on him at all. It was like he was never burned at all. He had no idea what happened but if he had to take a guess the fire and his chemicals must of mixed into the boy's DNA somehow changing him. Firefly then remembered what Vernon had said about the boy being a freak and realized that not everything may be lost. He began to think that the boy may be a meta and then remembered that he said other freaks might be on the way. Thinking that others might be coming his way Firefly quickly made his way to his flame proof suitcases. Firefly may love fire but he doesn't like it when his stuff gets burned. He opened up a suitcase and put on of his fire proof shirts on Harry. It might have been big for him but until he could get proper clothes for him it would have to do. He then made his way to the suitcase where his jet pack and flamethrower were stored in and began to suit up. He had a strong feeling company was on their way and he had no intention of letting them have his new object.

As Firefly put his suit on Harry began to wake up. "Where am I?" He asked. He noticed the building he was in and remember his uncle setting it and him on fire. "This place was on fire what happened and why am I still alive?!" He shouted out.

Firefly hearing him shout made his way to him. He needed to figure out what exactly the boy remembers, what he could do, and how he could use him. "This is my hideout." He said. "I arrived to find my building and you on fire and immediately put out the flames. However for some reason you had no burn marks on you." Firefly lied. He wanted to see if he could get the boy to believe him. "Do you know why my building was set on fire with you in it?"

"My uncle said I cost him a promotion and that I need to pay." Harry answered. "He shoved me in the trunk of his car all tied up and drove me here where he tossed me out and into this building. He began tossing gasoline all over me and this building especially the glass tubes over there." Harry pointed to the beakers and test tubes. "I remember he lit a match telling me to burn in Hell. The flames began to spread all over as they began to burn me. I could feel them burning my skin and through the gag in my mouth. I can still smell the smoke filling the air. I was in pain and I wanted it to stop. I wanted to die. Then something happened I could hear someone talking to me. It was saying it didn't want to destroy. It hated what it was doing. It hated the fact that it was being abused and wanted it to stop. It said that I didn't deserve what was happening to me and it was going to make things right for the both of us. I don't remember what happened next." Harry then began to panic. "I shouldn't be alive." He said. "I shouldn't be alive! I should be dead! I don't matter to anyone! I should of burned in that fire with there being nothing left of me left! I should of burned!" The second Harry said that he noticed his hand was on fire. "MY HAND IS ON FIRE!" He screamed as he waved his hand trying to get it off only to see it was firmly attached. "I WANT IT TO GET OFF ME!" Harry screamed as it then went out. He looked at his hand to see that his skin wasn't burnt at all. Seeing this Harry did what any rational person would do. He fainted.

Firefly just watched everything that happened and smiled as Harry passed out. He may not have the ultimate fire but he has the next best thing. Someone who can make and control it. He saw that Harry was pretty much broken and realized that he could control him if he played his cards right. He would also need to see what he was fully capable of. As for the voices Harry heard he decided to dismiss them since the kid was close to death and probably imagined the whole thing. Firefly then looked out the window to see an old man with a long beard and a greasy man in black outside making there way to his building. He knew that they were here for Harry and was not going to let them have him without a fight. "It's showtime." He said as he set Harry near the entrance and grabbed his flamethrower.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office talking with Severus Snape about his plans for Charles Potter when the trinkets monitoring Harry Potter began to heat up and explode. He had no idea what had happened or what caused it but noticed that his phoenix Fawkes let out a joyous sound like it knew what was happening. Dumbledore had plans for Harry. Sure those plans would result in his death but it was necessary for him to die in order to get his brother Charles to listen to him. It was all for the greater good Dumbledore told himself. He need Harry to stay a secret until the time was right. The only problem he had was his mother Lily but luckily he has it where when he says it's for the greater good she'll listen without a fight. He had James and her signed over their rights over Harry to her sister Petunia telling her that Harry would go to a loving family that would help focus on raising him but the truth was that he needed Charles to be the heir and Harry stood in the way. Harry wasn't really an important part of his plans but he needed Harry to die since a piece of Voldemort's soul was stuck in his head and what better way than for him to die inspiring his brother to listen to him. However there had been problems with the Dursley with them trying to get rid of Harry by leaving him in a park. He could not let anyone find out about Harry's existence since nobody knew Charles had an older twin brother or that he was living among the muggle because he knew Lily would be very hard to control if she knew and him saying for the greater good wouldn't help. When he had learned that some kind of super muggle saved Harry and dropped him off at the local authorities away from Little Whinging Dumbledore had to pay the right people to make sure Harry ended up back with the Dursleys and pay them extra to take him back and break him like they were suppose to. Now this was happening and he had a good feeling that Vernon did something stupid. Needing to know what it was he told Snape to accompany him since he knew about Harry and had enjoyed the thought of him suffering since he was James' child and that Lily should of ended with him instead of that stupid and arrogant Potter.

When they arrived at where Harry was they could sense that some kind of huge magical burst had occurred and it would only be a matter of time before the DMLE showed up to investigate and Dumbledore could not have them learning about Harry. They went towards the freshly burnt building there where a strange man with metallic wings and wearing some sort of mask that looked like an insect's face was standing by the entrance. "Excuse me sir." Dumbledore said getting his attention. "Maybe you could help us."

Firefly just looked at them. "Go away! This is private property!" He lied since he thought they looked dumb enough to believe it.

"We're looking for a child." Dumbledore continued. "I know this is your home but if you could help us we would appreciate it."

"There's no child here so go away!" Firefly yelled.

Snape took a look at Firefly and turned to Dumbledore. "Albus I get the feeling this man is lying and he has the Potter brat." He said.

"I know he is, Severus." Dumbledore replied. "However let's see if we can get him to cooperate freely with us." Dumbledore then faced Firefly and said. "If you don't mind could we take a look inside your building. We'll be willing to pay you handsomely if you help us find him."

Firefly knew these idiots weren't going to leave so easily luckily he has some bombs placed just for emergencies like this. "I do mind!" He shouted. "Everything in my building belongs to me! So leave!"

Dumbledore just grew annoyed and pulled out his wand as Snape did as well. "I'm going to have to insist you give Harry to us!" He shouted as he slowly made his way to him.

"He belongs to me now since my greatest achievement now lives through him!" Firefly shouted. "Now you better not take another step otherwise you'll be sorry." However Dumbledore and Snape continued to make their way to him. Firefly just let out a chuckle as he pulled out a small remote. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he pushed a button on it causing small explosions to start surrounding Dumbledore and Snape in a ring of fire.

"I get the feeling this is not an average muggle." Dumbledore said as he casted the water making spell at the fire with Snape assisting.

Firefly seeing this just gave out a cackle. "I see you can put out fires but did you know I can make fires stronger!" He shouted as he pulled out his flamethrower and began firing it at the ring of fire making the fire stronger and harder for them to put out. "Let's light up the night!" He shouted as he started his jet pack and began flying around them throwing small grenades at the flames that just made them fiercer. Seeing that they were distracted enough he flew back to the building grabbing Harry but before he grabbed him he took out another remote and press the button on it starting a bomb he had placed in his hideout in case things got to dangerous. As he picked up Harry and started up his jet pack he yelled out "I'll be going now but I made sure that you two have a blast for when I'm gone!"

Dumbledore could help but worry at what Firefly had just said and quickly summoned his phoenix. "Severus we must go now!" He yelled out.

"What about the Potter brat?!" Snape yelled out.

"We'll have to worry about him later! We have to go now!" Dumbledore shouted as he grabbed Snape and had Fawkes get them out of there right before the building exploded. Fawkes got them back to Dumbledore's office but unknown to both of them when he saw Firefly flying off with Harry and gave a smile towards the boy that no one had noticed.

Firefly had landed in a nearby forest with Harry in his hands. He had always made sure to have an escape plan if he needed on and that included having a car ready along with some supplies. As he set Harry near some trees to get the car ready he heard a branch snap. Knowing someone was nearby he pulled out his flamethrower. "Come out now otherwise I'll light everything up in sight and it will be your fault since you could of prevented a forest fire!" He shouted. The person came out with their hands in the air causing Firefly to put up his flamethrower when he recognized who the person there was. Felix Faust.

"That's the dumbest line I ever heard Lynns." Felix said as he took a look at Firefly and the kid with him. His eyes grew wide with shock when he got a good look at the kid.

"What are you doing here Faust?" Firefly asked.

Felix took his attention off of Harry and looked at Firefly. "I came here because I sense a high magical energy erupt not to far from here and traced it to here." Felix replied and then asked. "Where did you find that kid?"

"If you must know I was working on creating a fire that would be reborn everytime it was put, like a phoenix, out for Gotham and was getting close when some fat slob came by my hideout and set it on fire with the intent of killing the kid and setting me up for his murder since I have been setting some building on fire for my experiment. That moron destroyed everything I was working on! However something good came out of it since my experiment went into that boy over there and now he can somehow control fire and make it. And from what I heard from the boy his uncle knows there something unique about him and considers him a freak. Not to mention those two strange people that came for him."

"People? What people?" Felix asked.

"I don't know who they were. They were dressed funny and were carrying some kind of magic sticks. One of them was an old man with a long beard and the other was some greasy man dressed in black." Firefly replied.

Felix's eyes just went wide hearing that. "Do you happen to know the boy's name?" He asked.

"Well I heard the old man call him Harry and when I was flying off with the kid the man in black called him the Potter brat." Firefly replied. "So if I had to take a guess it would be Harry Potter."

Felix's mouth just dropped open hearing that. "He looks just like him." He said to himself. "Almost like a twin." Felix then paused and looked at Firefly. "Lynns, I'm going to have to insist you come with me to my hideout. Since this kid was the source of that high magical energy it's only a matter of time until the Justice League show up." He said. "If we take him to my hideout I can help mask the signature so no one can find him."

Firefly just looked at Felix. He knew Felix had a point. If he wanted Gotham to burn to the ground he needed to stay off the Justice League's radar. "Okay Faust, let's do that." He responded and with a quick chant Felix teleported all three of them to his hideout.

Once they had arrived at Felix's hideout, Felix had left the room to get a few things leaving Firefly alone with Harry. Harry then began to wake up realizing he was some where else. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at a hideout belonging to an acquaintance of mine." Firefly replied.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Last thing I remember was my hand catching on fire and then going out."

"Apparently you can control fire kid." Firefly replied.

Harry just gave out a loud groan. "How can my life get any worst?" He asked. "I'm just a freak like my uncle said I was." Harry then realized something. "I don't want to go back to his house. He'll kill me."

Firefly just gave a smile from under his mask seeing an opening. "You don't have to worry about that." He said. "Two strange men showed up and I had the feeling that they intended to take you back to him but I managed to stop them from doing so and saved you from them."

Harry just looked at him. "Why would you do something like that?" He asked.

"I see something in you kid." Firefly replied. "Something very special and I know with my help you can do anything but in order to do so I need you to trust me."

Harry just looked at Firefly and thought to himself. This man had saved him from going back to his uncle's house. He saved him from being beaten or abused from his aunt and uncle. Superman failed to do so and Harry knew no one would ever help him but this man did. He did not know this man but he wanted to trust him. No he had to trust him. He needed someone in his life he could count on and this man was going to be it no matter what. "I trust you." Harry replied. "I'll trust whatever you decide for me."

Firefly just grinned from underneath his mask. He knew he could finally burn Gotham to the ground with Harry's help maybe even more. "You made a wise decision." He said.

Felix then came back into the room. "I want to run some tests in the kid." He said noticing that Harry was awake and was scared of him but the thing that was the most unsettling to Felix was the fact that Harry was close to Firefly as if he fully trusted him.

"What is it you want to do Faust?" Firefly asked.

"I just want to do a check up on him and then mask his signature so no one can track him." Felix replied.

Harry just looked at Firefly wondering what his response was going to be. "Go ahead Faust." Firefly said.

Felix made his way to Harry. "It's okay kid. I'm just going to do a magical check up on you and shouldn't take to long and it won't hurt." He said.

Harry's eyes just grew wide when he heard Felix say the word magic. "Magic isn't real! Magic isn't real!" He kept repeating.

Felix had no idea what was wrong with Harry but he did not like what he was seeing. Firefly just made his way to Harry. "Hey! Stop freaking out!" He shouted getting Harry's attention. "You said you were going to trust me so I need you relax and let Felix do what he needs to do. Otherwise I'll leave since you can't trust me!"

Harry just gave a scared look hearing that. "I'll trust you." Harry said. "I will trust you."

Felix just muttered to himself not liking what he just saw as he began his check up on Harry. After a few minutes Felix just grumbled angrily as he then said. "I'm now going to mask his signature." Felix then casted a spell on Harry. "I'm done." He said as he made his way to Firefly. "Lynns I would like to talk to you."

Firefly just looked at Harry. "Wait here kid. I'll be back." He said as he followed Felix into the other room. Once there he asked. "What is it you want to talk about Faust?"

"What the hell are you doing Lynns?!" Felix shouted. "That boy trusts you like no tomorrow and I know you don't have the best intentions for him! So let me give you warning stop what you're doing now! I just discovered that thanks to your experiment that boy now has control over all fire! He's basically unstable and needs a lot of help! If you go through with what you have planned it will blow up more than your face!"

Firefly just laughed. "So basically you're telling me that kid has control over all fire?" He asked.

"There's more to it-" Felix tried to say only to be cut off by Firefly.

"That's great!" He laughed out. "You know I was very mad about losing everything and when I discover the kid I didn't know exactly what happened. "You should of heard what he telling me when he remembered being on fire. That he heard voices telling him that it didn't want to destroy. It hated what it was doing and that it was being abused. That it was going to make things right for him. When I heard that I thought the boy was just hearing things but now I realized he's so broken that he'll be easy to use."

Felix just went wide eyed at what he was hearing. "Lynns you need to stop what you're doing right now because you don't understand what happened to him." He said only to be cut off by Firefly.

"I don't have to listen to you Faust!" He shouted. "In case you haven't noticed that boy trusts me more than you and it will be real simple to convince him to kill you since you seem so afraid of him. So if you value your life you'll help me get some fire proof clothes for him and give me some money for a new hideout."

Felix knew Harry was a danger to everyone including himself but also knew that if Firefly was in charge there was no helping him. He needed help with this but right now the most important thing was keeping Firefly happy so he doesn't make Harry do something that cannot be fixed. "Very well Lynns I'll help you." He said.

A WEEK LATER

It had been a week since Firefly found a new hideout and took Harry with him. Felix decided to contact someone who may be able to help him with the whole situation. Now he knew he needed someone smart and cunning. Who is able to work within the shadows let alone have multiple back up plans but mostly someone who would actually listen to his warnings. He then knew who to call. Slade Wilson A.K.A. Deathstroke.

It had took a while but he had managed to set up a meeting with Deathstroke at a place of Deathstroke's choosing. Felix could only hope he would listen and help him. As Felix waited for him he could feel the room tense up as an arrow went flying past him nearly grazing him into the wall. Felix realized Deathstroke was nearby and probably thought it was a trap. "Dang it Wilson! I'm here to talk!" He shouted.

"Talk about what?" Deathstroke asked from the shadows.

"I need your help." Felix replied. "I'm desperate."

"Why should I trust you?" Deathstroke asked as his voice came from another direction in the shadows. "We're not exactly friends."

"It's Lynns and what he has done." Felix responded. "He did something huge and now we're all in big trouble if it backfires."

"How much trouble?"

"Think if the Joker had access to an atomic bomb trouble." Felix answered.

"That's quite big." Deathstroke said as he came out into the open with a gun pointed at Felix. "Explain."

"Okay I will, but I need you to listen to every word I'm going to say since I'm about to reveal information that not even Luthor or Grodd knows about with you." Felix said as he looked at Deathstroke.

"Fine but start at what Lynns has done first." Deathstroke replied.

"Very well but let me ask you a question first. Do you know what a phoenix is?"

"Of course I know what it is. A phoenix is a mythical bird of fire that is reborn from it's ashes when it dies." Deathstroke said only to pause. "But it's probably a real thing since you're asking me what it is."

"Yes it is but I'll get into that later." Felix answered. "The reason why I'm asking you that is because Lynns was trying to create fire based on a phoenix."

"So in other words a fire that could never be put out and even if it was done it would just start from it's ashes again."

"Exactly. Now I don't know how close he was or if he was close to succeeding but something happened."

"What?"

"Okay now you're going have to bear with me because I'm still trying to find out everything I can."

"Just get to it Faust."

"Somebody set Lynn's hideout on fire with the intention of setting him for murder for the fires he was causing. Now from what I pieced together so far a boy by the name Harry Potter was taken to the building Lynns was using by his uncle Vernon Dursley. Now he set the fire with Harry in it but the fire also spread to the chemicals that Lynns had set up which drastically changed his body."

Deathstroke just listened carefully and then said. "Before you tell me what the chemicals did to the boy why don't you first tell me what is so special about him."

Felix just gave a small smile. "I'm glad you picked up on that." He said. "Now what I'm about to tell you I would to stay between us. If people like Luthor or Grodd found out it would be bad."

"Fine I'll keep it to myself just tell me."

"The boy is a wizard."

"A wizard?" Deathstroke asked a little confused by where Felix was going with this.

Felix just sighed and began to explain about wizards and their society to Deathstroke mostly going into Magical Britain and their corrupt politics along with their pure blood ethics and ideals. Eventually getting into Voldemort and his followers launching war against all muggles and muggleborn wizards since he claims they're corrupting Magical Britain. He then got to the prophecy that claimed a child would defeat Voldemort and how Voldemort went to the Potter house to kill Charles Potter and was somehow defeated by him making him the boy who lived.

When Deathstroke heard that he realized something. "You said that boy was name Harry Potter right?" He asked only for Felix to nod. "Is he somehow related to Charles Potter then?"

Felix just gave a sigh. "Now I'm not sure about this but I think he's Charles' twin." He answered. "In fact I know somehow he is and yet the wizard world has no clue he exists."

"Why would they keep his existence a secret?"

"I don't know but I have a good feeling who's idea it was to keep him a secret."

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Felix replied as he explained who he was in the wizard world and what his role in Magical Britain was along with him being known to be a master manipulator doing stuff he believed was necessary for his greater good.

Deathstroke just nodded getting a good idea of what kind of person Dumbledore was. "I'm a little confused. From what you told me Harry should of been with his family but he wasn't why?"

Felix just sighed. "I don't know but if I had to take a guess Dumbledore made a suggestion for his greater good to place him with his mother's magic hating sister and her family since he probably had a plan for Harry but it will no longer work." He said.

"Why not?"

"Well it involves what happened to Harry thanks to Lynns' project."

"Just get to the point."

"When the fire changed his body they also changed the magical make up of his powers. He has all of his normal wizard abilities plus some rare ones he was born with but he now has control over all fire itself. However there is more to it."

"How much more?"

"I believe he is the representative to fire itself."

Deathstroke just looked at Felix. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Felix just gave out a sigh. "What I'm about to tell you is not known to most people so try to bare with me." He said as Deathstroke just gave a nod. "Fire happens to be a gift from the sun itself. The sun gave fire to us as a gift to help us progress in the word. Now when it gave us fire it didn't think of the consequences."

"Such as maniacs like Lynns."

"Exactly but that is just one small part of it."

"What's the other?"

"Phoenixes."

"What about them?"

"They were made from the sun itself. In simple words they're the sun's children."

"How does that play into consequences?"

"You see they roam free around the world but wizards found out about them and soon began to catch them. They saw them as sources of valuable ingredients. Some even managed to catch them as keep them as pets let alone forced a bond with them to gain access to their powers."

Deathstroke just shook his head at what he was hearing. "What makes you think that Harry is the representative of fire?" He asked.

"Well I stumbled upon Lynns with the boy when I sensed a high magical energy burst."

"Wait a minute! About a week ago there was a huge energy burst in a small town in England. The Justice League and a bunch of different agencies went there to find out what happened. No one could tell what caused it and the only thing they managed to find were explosive remains that belonged to different types of terrorist groups. Are you telling me that source of energy was the boy?"

"Yes."

"Then the explosives must of belonged to Lynns. If anyone knows how to make different bombs that belong to terrorist groups it's him. Anyway sorry for the interruption get back to the story."

"I found Lynns with Harry when I traced the signature to their location. Now I was shocked by the fact that Harry looked like Charles Potter so I asked Lynns how he stumbled upon him and he told me what had happened and that two people showed up trying to get him. I figured out that they were wizards from his description and that one of them was Albus Dumbledore."

"Wait a minute. Lynns went up against wizards?"

"Well the thing about the wizards of Magical Britain is that they're far behind the times and think that muggles are no match against them."

"Well that's very stupid."

"Well it's their own fault for underestimating everyone. Anyway I knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Justice League showed up so I took both of them to my hideout so I could mask his signature. When we got to my hideout I left the room to get a few objects so I could find out what powers Harry had let alone if he had anything on him or if he did in the past what it was leaving those two alone together."

Deathstroke just gave a groan. "Let me guess the boy had some sort of attachment to Lynns now doesn't he?" He asked.

"Yes." Felix replied. "Apparently he trusts him but there's more to it." Deathstroke just waved his hand allowing Felix to continue. "When I did a check up on him to find out how powerful he was I also found traces of spells and curses placed on him not to mention a very dark spell that was casted by Voldemort inside of him. They were no longer there so if I had to guess they probably were all destroyed when Harry became the representative to fire sort of like a phoenix reborn."

"What were the curses and spells on Harry?"

"They were spells that were to make him weak and seal up most of his power. There were also spells that would make weak spirited and easy to break not to mention spells that would make him want to kill his brother. Then there was the spell Voldemort casted were there was a piece of his soul stuck inside him. It's basically a dark spell designed to cheat death."

"Who casted the spells on him?"

"If I had to take a guess it was Dumbledore." Felix replied. "Anyway I found out that not only does Harry has control over all fire itself but he basically has the power of the sun itself. To make matters worst Lynns told me what Harry told him when he was on fire. Apparently Harry heard voices telling him it was tired of being abused, that it didn't want to destroy, and that it was going to make things right for him. Now Lynns just dismissed it as crazy talk but I think he heard the voice of fire itself. There's also the fact that killing him is impossible now since any fatal wounds he takes will just heal like they never happened."

The second Deathstroke heard that the gun in his hand dropped to the ground. "So you're saying we have ourselves a kid who's an immortal walking sun but to make things worst he's now aligned to an insane pyromaniac!" He shouted.

"Yes but he's not immortal. He'll die when it's his time. I have a feeling that fire wanted him to at least have a life to live." Felix answered.

Deathstroke just stared at Felix. "Why come to me with all this?" He asked.

"Because I knew if I went to Luthor or Grodd they would just think of a way to control Harry and I know it would backfire in their faces." Felix answered. "I came to you because I need the help of someone who is smart and cunning. Someone who is a military expert and excellent leader. The kind of person who can help fix a broken person. You're the best one for the job Wilson."

"Why should I help?" Deathstroke asked. "From what I got this is Dumbledore's mess so he should clean it up."

"Because Dumbledore would only find a way to use the kid and in case you forgot Harry has the power to destroy us all!" Felix yelled out.

Deathstroke just thought for a moment. "Look I'm not making any promises but everything you told me about Dumbledore is concerning." He said. "Too be honest Dumbledore sounds like a master manipulator and is using everyone as chess pawns. It also sounds like he wanted Harry broken by his uncle but really didn't count on his uncle trying to kill him. However I get the feeling his uncle was being paid by Dumbledore to do this so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to pay his uncle a visit and find out everything I can. I'll decide if I should help after I'm done with his uncle."

"Very well." Felix replied. "I locked on to his magic signature when I did his check up on him so I'll be able to find him easily. I'll also be keeping a closer eye on the wizard world from now on because of this mess but I do have a request."

"What is it?"

"Leave his uncle alive." Felix replied. "I don't want Dumbledore finding out about what we know and I have a feeling he'll be suspicious if he finds out Harry's uncle is dead. I rather have him not knowing what's happening when everything comes out."

Deathstroke just gave a chuckle. "Surprise attack huh? I like that." He said. "Very well but I'm not making any promises to help you."

With the next two day Deathstroke returned to Felix to give him his answer which was yes. He told Felix that after interrogating Vernon Dursley he managed to get quite a bit of information from him. That Dumbledore was paying him to break Harry's spirit but more importantly there was a document he had that Harry's parents signed that basically said they were giving up their rights over Harry to the Dursleys. When Deathstroke heard about this something didn't sit right with him for some reason so he persuade Vernon to give it to him and once he had it he also persuaded Vernon to keep his mouth shut about his visit otherwise an accident may happen. To show he was serious Deathstroke slammed Vernon's hand with a door. Deathstroke presented the document to Felix and had asked him if there was something strange with it. Felix took a look at it and found some kind of magical signature in Lily Potter's signature showing she was under some kind of influence to sign it and that she probably had no idea what she was signing since it seemed it took a lot of energy to get her to sign it. It basically proved that Lily didn't want to sign it but had no choice. Felix just assumed it to be the work of Dumbledore. He then gave Deathstroke the location of where Harry was with Firefly. Deathstroke took it and just said that he wasn't going to make any moves with Harry unless he saw an opening. The best thing he could do for now was watch him from a distance.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

It had been a little over a week since Harry went with Firefly and to be honest it was hard for him. Very hard. Firefly had been putting his fire powers to the test trying to find out what the limits were and how far Harry's flames can be pushed without going out. The toughest test was when Firefly tossed Harry into the middle of a pond to see if he could use his fire under water and the answer to that question was yes. Harry somehow managed to heat up the whole pond boiling the water to the point fish started floating up cooked. Eventually Harry managed to get out of the pond when he somehow flew straight out of the pond cover in fire. It was that moment Harry learned he could fly.

Harry had no idea what was going to happen next when it came to Firefly. He knew that he was going to be tested again but really didn't want to do anymore tests. However Harry knew that he needed Firefly in his life. After all he saved him from going back to the Dursleys and he trusted him. No he needed to trust him and do what he says. That's what Harry told himself. He was tired of being alone and needed someone in his life. He kept telling himself Firefly was that person.

Right now Harry was sitting in his room near a lit candle while Firefly went into town for some supplies. He had told Harry that with the progress he had been making they'll be able to get to Gotham for the grand lighting of the city. Harry had no idea what he meant but told himself to trust Firefly. As he sat in his room he could hear someone crying. He listened carefully to hear it was a girl crying. Curious he called out and asked. "Is someone there?"

Just then he heard a girl's voice reply. "Who say that?"

Harry looked round but couldn't find the girl. "Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in my room." She replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm in my room." Harry replied. "Keep talking so I can find you."

"I'll keep talking if you keep talking so I can find you." The girl replied.

"Fine." Harry replied as he and the girl began talking.

Eventually the girl managed to find where Harry's voice was coming from. "I think you're voice is coming from the candle in my room." She said.

Harry got close to the candle in his room. "Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yes loud and clear." She said. "I wish I could see you."

Harry then thought to himself and wondered. "Step back, I'm going to try something." He said.

"Okay I stepped back now what?" The girl asked.

Harry the put his hand into the fire on the candle and felt his hand go straight through. He then began to walk though the flame coming out into another room with a girl standing across from him. She had dirty blond hair and silvery grey eyes. "Hi my name is Harry." He said.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." The girl said.

Luna Lovegood was having a tough time recently. It had been three day since her mother died in front of her when she was experimenting with a spell and she had just got back with her father after burying her. She loved her mother with all her heart as much as her father did. They would talk about creatures that had yet to be discovered and other stuff. Now she was gone and Luna was alone. Her father was mostly busy with the Quibbler and other kids just made fun of her because she could see things they couldn't. She would always count on her mother to help her when ever she got upset an being made fun of. The worst person was Charles Potter, the boy who lived. He would always gang up on her calling her Loony Lovegood along with his friend Ron Weasley. The adults just allowed this to happen when ever she went to them to tell him to stop and just say that the boy who lived would never do such a thing basically giving him a free pass. The only ones would do something about it was her mother and Charles' mother Lily. Now there was no one who would be there for her. She was currently crying in her room next to a candle when she heard someone's voice. A boy's voice. After communicating with the boy she found out he was somehow talking through the fire on her candle. Saying out loud that she wished she could see him he told her to step back. She did that and watched as a hand came out from the flame on her candle with a body coming out of it. She had no idea what to think as she took a good look at the boy and realized he looked just like Charles Potter. However she could tell he wasn't Charles Potter at all from the look in his eyes. She could see instantly he had a kind soul something Charles never had but more importantly he was hurt. Like there was something broken about him. After he introduced himself as Harry she then introduced herself.

"How did you do that?" Luna asked.

"I really don't know." Harry replied. "I'm still finding out what I can do." Harry then looked at Luna. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Luna replied. "But I'll let you ask another one."

"Why were you crying?" He asked. Luna just looked down as she gave a sad look. Harry thinking it was his fault began to apologize. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Luna just looked at Harry. "You didn't upset me Harry." She said. "I was crying because my mother died three days ago. My father and me just buried her today and I just really miss her."

Harry just looked at Luna. "I feel a little jealous." He said.

"Why?"

"You had a mother who loved you and you must have a lot of good memories of her. I wish I had that."

Luna just looked at Harry not knowing what he meant. "Why don't you have that?" She asked.

"Because my parents are dead." Harry replied. "They died when I was a year old. They were drunk and using drugs when they died in a car crash."

"Who raised you then?"

"My aunt and uncle. They took me in since no one would take a freak like me in and no one else would want me." Harry said in an upset tone.

"You sound like you don't like them why?"

"I was not their favorite person. They would hit me if I did something wrong or just if they felt like it."

"Why didn't you go for help or run away?"

"Nobody would believe me after all I'm a freak. That's what my aunt and uncle told me." Harry replied.

Luna decided to change the subject. "How can you walk trough fire?" She asked.

"Well my uncle said that I was responsible for him not getting a promotion at his job so he took me to a building at set it and me on fire." Luna gave a horrified look when Harry said that. "However what my uncle didn't know was that the building was where Mr. Garfield staying and working on his project. The fire spread all over the place including Mr. Garfield's project and all of it went into me somehow. Now I can control fire." Harry said as fire appeared on his hand then went out. "I'm still finding out everything I can do. Mr. Garfield is helping me with that."

Luna was very concerned at was she was hearing. "It sounds like you trust this Mr. Garfield a lot." She said.

"I do." Harry replied. "He saved my life so I have to trust him. If it wasn't for him I would be back with my aunt and uncle."

Luna just felt very sad at what she heard and saw in Harry. What she saw was a lonely boy crying out for someone to love him in the form of a broken boy. She couldn't control what she was about to do next. She hugged him. She could tell Harry felt very nervous since this was probably his first hug but she just reassured him. "This is a hug Harry." She said. "It won't hurt you."

As Luna broke off the hug Harry looked at her. For a brief moment he felt something he never felt before. He had no words to describe it since it was something he never felt before but it made him feel very warm. "I better get back to my room." He said as he looked at the flame on the candle. "Can I talk with you again?"

"Yes I would like that very much Harry." Luna replied as she smiled at him.

Over the next few weeks Harry had snuck off to talk with Luna whenever Firefly was busy. For some reason he decided to keep the fact that he can get to different places through fire to himself not letting Firefly know he could do that. They would mostly spend the time talking and Harry would tell a bit about his life to Luna who just grew concerned at what she was hearing. Luna was starting to get a bad feeling about the Mr. Garfield that Harry would talk about and somehow knew he didn't have the best intentions for Harry. However Luna also knew that Harry wanted someone he could count on and trust after hearing about his life. She saw his as her best friend since he would always keep her company when she needed it but she also knew Harry probably didn't know they were friends let alone what a friend was. She just decided that she wasn't going to force him to listen to her but she would at least try to make him decide for himself. She wanted to help him and she was going to at least try.

Eventually the time came where Firefly took Harry to Gotham and explained what the grand lighting of the city would be. It was the burning of Gotham. Firefly explained to Harry that Gotham needed to burn that the whole city was shrouded in darkness and it order to fix that it had to be purified in flames. Harry was very hesitate at what he was hearing but he knew Firefly needed him and that was very important to him. However Harry thought it might be a good idea if he talked to Luna before the burning of Gotham.

Harry had told Luna what Firefly was planning and that he was suppose to help with it's burning. He needed to know what he should do and wanted Luna to tell him what to do. It was right then and there Luna decided to help Harry by making him come to his own decision.

"Harry, I'm not going to tell you what you should do." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because this is something you need to choose." Luna answered. "It's your life Harry and that means you can make your own decisions. Now I understand you want to trust Mr. Garfield but if you ask me the person you really need to trust is yourself."

"I don't know if I can do that." Harry replied.

Luna just smiled. "You can Harry. I know you can." She said. "Just know that whatever you decide I won't hate you." Harry just nodded and left her room. After he was gone Luna just hoped Harry would be okay.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Firefly and Harry were getting ready for the burning of Gotham. Firefly had supplied Harry with a fire proof suit and an insect face mask.

"After this night the whole world will know you as the Firefly Kid." Firefly said as he cackled.

Harry just looked at Firefly. "Are you sure we should do this Mr. Garfield?" He asked.

Firefly just glared at Harry. "You said you would trust me so I expect you to trust me got it?!" He shouted causing Harry to shake.

"Yes Mr. Garfield." Harry said as Firefly readied his suit.

"Okay then, let's light up the night!" Firefly shouted as he began flying towards the city torching building. "Kid start burning now!"

Harry concentrate on using his powers causing the streets and several building to catch on fire. He just watched as Firefly continued to torch more building with the police then showing up. As he watched Firefly aim his flamethrower at the police Harry started to hear a voice cry out. No it was several voices and they were mostly screams. They crying out saying that they don't want to do this. They don't want to hurt these people of their city. Harry then realized that the voices belonged to the fire itself. He had no idea what to do until Luna's words came ringing into his head telling him it's his life and he needs to make his own decisions. That he needs to trust himself. Harry then knew what he needed to do and immediately made his way to Firefly.

Firefly was busy attacking the GCPD when he noticed the fire in the city started to die out. He had no idea what was happening but knew Harry could light it up again. "Where is that kid?" He asked himself only to notice Harry showing up. "Hey Kid, start torching the city again. In case you haven't noticed the flames are dying down." He said.

Harry just looked at him and said. "No."

Firefly glared at him while the cops just watched not knowing what to do or what will happen next. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I said no."

"In case you forgot kid. I saved your life! You owe me for that and you said you would trust me no matter what! So listen to me when I say start the damn fire now!" Firefly shouted.

Harry flinched a little as Firefly yelled at him but he stood his ground. "You may have saved me life and I'm grateful for that but this is my life and that means I have to make my own decisions from now on. Plus I need to start trusting myself before I can trust others." He said.

"If you don't do as I say then you'll be on your own and I know you don't want that!"

"True I may not want that but it may be the best thing for me." Harry replied.

Firefly just let out an angry growl. "Fine if you won't help me then I torch the city on my own!" He shouted as he aimed his flamethrower at the cops.

Harry just ran towards him. "NO!" He shouted as he got in front of Firefly and took the blast of his flamethrower head on absorbing the flames. The cops just stood there in shock seeing this as Firefly growled. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone! You been abusing fire for far too long and I intend to stop it!" Firefly seeing where this was going decided to make a retreat however Harry was going to let him get away. He let his body burst out in flames as wings made out of fire came out of his back. He then flew after Firefly catching up with him almost immediately attacking him causing both of them to go crashing into the ground.

"You ungrateful brat!" Firefly shouted as Harry began hitting him as hard as he could in the face.

Harry just kept hitting Firefly. "You're done hurting people!" He yelled out as his fire formed on his fist hitting Firefly so hard it shatter his mask. Harry then grabbed the wings of his jet pack and tore them off. As he threw them to the ground he noticed someone close to them. It was the Batman. Harry just looked at him. "You can have him." He said as he turned around to walk away but before he could leave Batman called out to him.

"I couldn't help but overhear some of the stuff you said to Firefly. I could help you if you want." Batman said.

Harry just looked at the Batman. "No thanks." He said. "Last time a hero said he would help me it ended up with me becoming like this."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked.

"About two years ago Superman found me when he was fighting aliens in England. You see my parents are dead and I live with my aunt, uncle, and their son however they treat me like dirt. They call me a freak and abuse me whenever they could. They treated me like a slave! They would always blame me for things that they said were my fault. Then one day my uncle decides to take me with them to the park only his plans were to leave me there so I couldn't come back. Too be honest I was grateful to finally be away from them and thought I was free but then Superman found me. He wanted to take me home but I told him I didn't want to go home. He would take no for an answer so in the end I told him how I was being abused and he told me he would take me to some authorities away from the town they lived in since the cops there never helped. Do you know what happened next?"

"You were returned to your aunt and uncle." Batman replied seeing where Harry's speech was going.

"Exactly." Harry said. "To be honest I don't blame Superman. He probably thought I would have found a good home but that didn't happen. Instead I was abused for two more years until my uncle didn't get a promotion at his job and blamed me for it. So he decided to kill me by setting it up to look like I died in a fire an arsonist that was plaguing the town caused."

"Firefly."

"Right." Harry replied. "So he takes me to a building he thinks is abandoned but it was actually the hideout for him!" Harry pointed Firefly. "He was working on something and because of that fire it mixed into my body making me like this!"

"We can help you." Batman responded.

"Again no thanks." Harry said. "You see my entire life I needed someone to come save me but no one would and when I thought I would be saved by Superman I wasn't. When that happened I realized a few things. One is that you heroes are always focused on saving the world from big threats you don't care about the small ones. Well you do but the point is you leave the small threats like robbery and abuse to the cops when sometimes you can't count on them! And two the most important thing of all is I'm always going to be on my own. I really wanted to rely on someone so I trusted him." Harry again pointed to Firefly. "And because of that I almost destroyed the city. The only person I need to trust and can only trust is me! No one else. Now since I'm done talking to you I'm leaving." Harry then formed a pair of wings made of fire on his back and was about to fly off but before he could the Batman stopped him.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go." He said as he tapped some buttons on his gloves which caused the Batmobile to come running into the area and spray Harry with a high powered water cannon he had made for Firefly sending Harry crashing into a building.

As that happened Firefly just gave out a cackle seeing that. Knowing that Firefly knew something the Batman asked. "What's so funny Lynns?"

"Oh Batman, you honestly think you can put him out? How wrong you are." He cackled out.

"What do you mean?"

"I threw him into a pond to see if he could use his fire underwater and he turned the pond into boiling fish soup as he came flying out of the pond on fire!"

Batman began to see where Firefly was going with this but it was too late to do anything as Harry came out of the building on fire pushing back the water with his flames. Eventually his fire overpowered the water and formed a giant hand of fire which crushed the water cannon. Harry just stared at Batman. "I wish you hadn't done that." He said.

The Batman just formed a stance as he pulled out a batarang. "I can't let you go." He said.

Harry just gave a sigh. He just wanted to leave and now Batman was making things difficult. He was glad his mask was still on because he knew that Batman would hunt him down if he knew what he looked like but since he didn't he had an advantage. He knew he couldn't fly away without the Batman following him as well then it hit him. He created a small fireball and threw it to the ground next to him. "See ya." He said as he stepped into disappearing into the flame leaving a confused Batman and a cackling Firefly behind. Harry knew that Firefly loved to have candles lit and fires going at his hideouts whether they were there or not. As he came out of a candle that was lit in the hideout Harry just wondered what he should do next. Unfortunately he found out that he wasn't alone as he thought to himself.

"That was quite some show you put on." A man's voice said.

Harry looked around but could see anyone. "Who's there?!" He asked as he formed a fireball.

"Relax Harry, I just want to talk." The man said.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Yes, I should introduce myself." The man said as he came out of the shadows. "The name is Slade Wilson but I'm also known by the name Deathstroke. As for me knowing your name I rather keep that information to myself for now but I will tell you I have been watching you for a while."

"What do you want?"

Deathstroke just raised his hands in the air. "I just want to talk to you." He said.

"About what?" Harry asked as he put out the fireball in his hand.

"An offer I would like to make to you." Deathstroke replied as he sat in a chair that was in front of Harry.

"What kind of offer?"

"I would like to train you." Deathstroke replied. "Now you're probably thinking that I intend to use the methods Lynns used but you're wrong. You see when I see you I see a broken spirit. Someone who has been shattered into a million pieces. I would help put you back together but you would have to do most of it on your own."

Harry just took off his mask and looked at Deathstroke not knowing what to think. "Why come to me with this offer now?" He asked.

"Because you managed to break out of Lynns' control and think for yourself." Deathstroke replied. "If I came to you before that he would of just told you to kill me."

Harry knew that Deathstroke was right. If he had came to him before he defied Firefly he probably would of killed him. "Why are you offering this to me?" He asked.

Deathstroke just gave a sigh. "Harry you have a lot of potential." He said. "In fact you have so much potential that Lynns had no idea what you're capable of and would of done a lot more to you than he did if he knew."

"So what you want to control me?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry I don't want to control you." Deathstroke answered. "I want to help you control your power but mainly I want to help fix your spirit."

Harry somehow knew Deathstroke could help him but after the fight with Firefly he didn't know what to do. "I don't know." He said.

"If you want you can talk to your friend you have been sneaking off to see about this." Deathstroke replied.

Harry just went wide eyed with shock. "You know about Luna?!" He shouted.

"I do now." Deathstroke responded. "I just had a feeling that you were talking to someone given the fact you kept the fact that you can walk through fires to yourself. However I get the feeling your friend Luna was the one who managed to get through to you."

Harry just looked at Deathstroke. "Luna is not my friend." He said. "I never had a friend before so I really don't know what one is. Luna is just someone I know."

Deathstroke just gave a smirk. "Is that so?" He mused. "How would you feel if she wasn't in your life?"

"I would feel lost." Harry replied as he thought to himself about a life without Luna in it. "Is she my friend?" He asked himself.

"That's something I can't answer for you." Deathstroke replied. "You need to answer that question yourself." Deathstroke then got out of his chair. "I'll give you sometime to find your answer. I suggest you get out of here before the Bat decides to show up. I'll keep a lit candle on me so I can hear your answer just try not to take to long." With that said Deathstroke left the hideout leaving Harry in thought.

Harry knew he had to talk to Luna. He wanted to tell her what happened and about the offer Deathstroke had made him but more importantly he wanted to find out if they were friends. Going towards a candle he was asked if he could talk to her which she responded with a yes. Harry then walked into the flame to see her.

Harry had told Luna everything that had happened. Needless to say she was proud Harry managed to make his own choice let alone decide to trust himself. She did find it interesting that he could hear the voices of fire and knew that it was something very special. He then got into his discussion with Deathstroke and his offer to train him. That Deathstroke claimed he could help fix his broken spirit. Luna understood why Harry had came to her. He wanted to know what he should do. Now she wanted him to take Deathstroke's offer because she felt it was the best way to help make him whole again. However she knew that he needed to make this choice on his own.

"What do you think I should do Luna?" Harry asked.

"Harry I can't give you that answer." She replied. "But let me ask you what is it you want to do?"

"I want to do it." Harry replied. "I'm tired of feeling so helpless and weak. I want to be someone that loves their life and I feel I can if I allow him to teach me."

Luna just smiled. She was happy Harry decided to do it. "There's your answer Harry." She said. "Now you better go tell him your answer."

"Before I go there's something I want to ask you." Harry said getting her attention.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are we friends?"

Luna was surprised at what she heard him ask. To be honest she didn't expect him to ask that question. Of course she knew that Harry didn't think they were friends let alone ever had one but now he was asking flat out. Luckily she knew the answer to the question. "To me we're friends Harry." She said. "In fact I consider you my best friend. If you weren't in my life I don't know what I would do. In fact if I didn't have you in my life I be-"

Before she could finish Harry finished for her. "Lost?"

Luna just looked at him in shock. "Yes." She replied. "I would be lost.

Harry just gave a small laugh. "That's funny. I told Mr. Deathstroke that I would feel lost if you weren't in my life." He said. "I guess that means we're friends."

"Yes it does." Luna replied with a smile. "Not just friends but best friends."

"Best friends? I like that." Harry replied as he smiled with her. After talking with Luna, Harry left to see Deathstroke and give him his answer.

"I take it you have an answer?" Deathstroke asked as he saw Harry walk out of the flame of the candle he had.

"The answer is yes." Harry responded. "I want you to train me."

"Very well." Deathstroke replied. "Just know I will put you through some of the toughest training ever. Now I won't go hard on you at first since we need to help build up your spirit but when it gets strong enough I will increase it. I intend to make a soldier out of you and the best one at that. When I feel you're strong enough and ready i will introduce you to another teacher that will help you. Also know that I normally would insist that you cut off all contact with your friend but I have a strong feeling you need her in your life so I will allow you to talk to her when there's time for it. If you have any problems with what I just said then you can leave."

"As long as I can still see Luna you'll have no problems." Harry replied.

For the next few months Harry's training with Deathstroke had been intense. He had started Harry off slow with a few routine exercises increasing them slowly. Eventually Harry had started improving that Deathstroke decided to take him to his next teacher Felix Faust so he could learn magic. When Harry found out who is next teacher was he was upset. He had no idea what to think but Deathstroke had explained to Harry that Felix contacted him telling him what Firefly was doing and that they had to get Harry away from him. They explained what they believed happened during the fire he was in that he was the representative to fire and basically that meant he had the power to destroy the world if pushed. Felix had told him that he just wanted to help him with his magic as well as help him with his fire power since he had a lot of magical power for a wizard. Needless to say Harry reacted poorly when he found out he was a wizard. Deathstroke and Felix had just decided to keep the truth about his family a secret until he was ready.

His training with Felix was tough at first but eventually Harry began to understand it and was quickly learning. Felix was impress to see that Harry was a great student and learner. After a little bit of more time Deathstroke and Felix reveal the truth to Harry about his parents and Voldemort on Halloween. Harry was shocked to hear that his parents were alive and he had a twin brother that his parents chose over him not to mention the fact he had a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head! Then there was the fact that this Dumbledore guy was the one who was responsible for him being with his aunt and uncle not to mention putting spells on him that would make him weak and want to kill his brother! He was the person responsible for his life being a living nightmare! Harry was very mad and upset but it did make him feel a little better when Felix told him that while his parents did sign their rights over him to the Dursleys it was his mother's signature that looked some what forced making them believe someone forced her to sign it and that she probably didn't know what she was signing because if she did then her signature wouldn't have been on it. However it did not change the fact that she still signed it and Harry felt she should of tried harder to fight it. He was just very upset about this and needed to talk to Luna since he found out from her she was a witch and knew about wizards and their world but he knew he would have to wait until tomorrow seeing how it was late and she was probably sleeping.

THE NEXT DAY

NOVEMBER 1ST

Harry had explained to Luna what he had found out but it shocked him to find out that she had a strong feeling that he was related to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I had a feeling you were related to Charles Potter, Harry." Luna said as she held his hand.

"When?" Harry asked.

"When I first met you." She replied. "You looked so much like Charles but I could tell instantly you weren't him. That you had a kind soul and were nothing like him. I got the feeling that you were related to him but I wasn't sure so I tried to find out."

"How?"

"Well I could exactly look in plain sight since it looked like someone went through a lot of trouble covering it up so I tried looking in Potter Manor during Charles' birthday party. While I didn't find anything I noticed your mother looked upset like and that she had the same look I had when my mother died."

"Are you saying she thinks I'm dead?"

"Well I wasn't sure but I found out last night when my father and I were invited to the Potter Manor to celebrate the day Charles defeated You-Know-Who. I went up to her and said that it was a shame that Charles didn't have a twin brother since it seems that he has no kindness and it would be nice if he had a brother with that kindness. That got her to start crying. Charles noticed that I made her cry and got his friends to gang up on me. I managed to get away from them and hid in another room. As I was hiding your mother and Dumbledore came into the room and began arguing. Your mother was mad at Dumbledore and blamed him for your death. She said she never wanted to give you up and she was tired of everyone thinking that Charles was an only child and how spoiled he was. That she had enough and was done listening to him but then something strange happened."

"What?"

"He told her it was for the greater good that she continued to listen to him and she just stopped her argument with him and agreed with him immediately then left the room with him. However I noticed something when he said that to her."

"What was it?"

"Wrackspurts were going into your mother's head."

"Wrackspurts?"

"They're invisible creatures that I can somehow see without Spectrespecs that go into people's head and make their brains unfocused." Luna said as she noticed the look Harry was giving her and thought he didn't believe her. "You don't believe me do you?"

Harry just looked at Luna and smiled. "No Luna I'll believe you." He said. "What you told me got me thinking about something I was told by my teachers. Do you mind if I tell my teacher Felix what you told me? He may find it interesting."

"Yes you can." Luna said as she smiled and tears of joy came out of her eyes. "I'm so happy you believe me!"

Harry just smiled. "Hey I happen to be the representative to fire, have the power of the sun, and also a wizard. I believe anything is possible and I definitely believe you can see things other people can't." He said causing Luna to hug him.

"You have no idea what that means to me." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"You're my best friend in the world Luna you mean the everything to me." Harry replied as the hug broke off.

After that they talked a little bit with Luna saying that she would keep an eye on things and tell if she found anything important out. Harry just told her to be careful since he knew she would just do it anyway if he told her not to. When Harry got back to Felix and told him what Luna told him Felix believed what Luna saw and told Harry it sounded like Dumbledore has his words enchanted to get people to obey him when he says for the greater good. With that information in their hands Harry continued with his training.

Eventually after a year and a half Harry completed his training with both Deathstroke and Felix. Deathstroke decided to reward him by giving him fire proof armor modeled after his along with a mask similar to his as well. Deathstroke even decided to offer Harry work as a mercenary with his pick of the jobs. Harry decided to take his offer but he knew he would need a codename. Seeing how he was the representative of fire Harry decided to make it a little simple and pick the name Ignis which is Latin for fire. Eventually after a few months of being a mercenary Harry became a well known and feared in the underworld earning the name Deus Ignis which is Latin for god of fire.

Over the years Harry had been continuing his work as a mercenary taking jobs to his liking. Sure some of them may have involved killing but Harry always went after the ones he felt were to evil to be left alive. His friendship with Luna has been going good as well. She had started Hogwarts two years ago and was about to go to her third. There had been some trouble during her firts two years with the basilisk and Peter Pettigrew escaping Azkaban causing dementors to start lurking Hogwarts. Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore was playing some game testing his brother not that he cared but that put Luna in danger and he felt very tempted to get involved. Luckily he didn't have to since Dumbledore managed to step in last minute to help his brother but the fact was that if Luna was in danger then Harry would have showed up in a heartbeat and dealt with the problem immediately.

Harry had got involved in saving the Earth more than once when threats like Trigon, Darkseid, and Brainiac came to the planet trying to destroy it. Harry had only gotten involved when it appeared the heroes had a disadvantage. Now the heroes had heard of Ignis and tried to talk to him but Harry had always been one step ahead of them getting away from them while telling them to leave him alone and let him do his own thing. Sadly they didn't take the hint and tried to get leads on him when they could but never could.

HARRY AGE 14

It was sometime in late August, Harry decided to pay a visit to his teacher Deathstroke. He could see his teacher on his laptop deciding which job. Wanting to talk to him Harry shouted through the fire. "Hey Slade, I had some free time and was wondering if I could hang out with you is that okay?" He asked.

"That's fine, Harry." Deathstroke said as he glanced at his laptop.

Harry walked through the fire and sat down across from Deathstroke. "Busy trying to find the next job to do?" He asked.

"Yeah, apparently there are a lot of people trying to afford my services." Deathstroke replied. "I'm having a hard time deciding what to take." He then closed his laptop. "Let's talk for a little bit. How have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine." Harry replied. "I've been taking all types of jobs here and there but mostly I've been traveling the world seeing the sights."

"How's Luna?"

"She's been fine. There has been a little bit of trouble at Hogwarts but nothing where I had to show up personally."

"Yeah, Felix told me about some of the trouble he heard was going down at Hogwarts."

Deathstroke and Harry just spent the next few minutes talking but ended it when Harry heard something.

"Stop!" Harry said as he looked at the fire burning.

"What is it?"

"Luna. She's in trouble!" Harry shouted as he pulled out his mask and placed it on his face. "I got to go!"

"Then go and give them hell." Deathstroke replied as Harry ran into the fire. When he was gone Deathstroke opened his laptop again. "Young love." He said to himself as he looked at the job offers.

Luna was currently at the Quidditch World Cup with her father. The last match had ended and they were currently resting their tent when she heard a commotion coming from outside. She looked out side to see masked men burning the tents and attacking people. She realized they were death eaters as her father told her to run. She listened to her father and began running until she tripped. She tried to get up only to see herself surrounded by death eaters. She knew she was trapped until she noticed a fire burning close to her. Hoping Harry could hear her she screamed out. "HELP ME!"

The death eaters just laughed seeing this. "No one is going to help you little girl." One of them said.

Luna just kept screaming for help as another death eater got close to her. "I love a screamer." He said as he reached out towards her.

Suddenly a voice could be heard. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" It said. The next thing the death eater noticed was that his hand was missing and began screaming as man could be seen standing near him with a sword with blood dripping on it. He was wearing dark red battle armor and a blood red mask.

"Who are you?!" One of the death eaters shouted.

Harry just looked at them. "The name is Ignis." He said. "And I'm here to put a stop to your terror." The death eaters just laughed hearing this and aimed their wands at him. Harry just glanced at Luna. "Cover your eyes and keep them closed until I say it's okay to open them." Luna just did as Harry said and closed them. Harry readied his sword as he tossed a fireball into the death eater whose hand he chopped off creating a big whole in his chest and killing him. "Let's dance." Harry said as he rushed towards them quickly before they could fire a spell. He sliced one's head clean off as he snapped his fingers causing two of them to catch on fire and burst into ash. He then looked at the last one there who dropped to his knees and begged for mercy. "Get out of here you coward." He said. "But if you do anything stupid I won't hesitate to melt the insides of your body." Harry then turn away with his back towards him as the death eater pulled out his wand and casted the killing curse at Harry. He watched as the curse hit Harry right in the back but instead of killing him he just fell down to the ground and got right back up while his body gave a bright red flash. Harry then looked at the death eater. "Big mistake." He said as he snapped his fingers. The death eater then started to feel weird as the inside of his body just started to heat up. He then started screaming in extreme pain as he felt his stomach begin to burst pouring out a liquid mess of his insides.

"I take it your done." Luna said as she walked up to Harry.

"How much did you see?" Harry asked hoping she just opened her eyes.

"I opened them right after I closed them." She said.

Harry just gave out a groan. "Luna I didn't want you to see me kill." He said.

"Harry you were protecting me. Besides I could never hate you or what you do." She said as she placed her hand across is face.

Harry just blushed underneath his mask and then cleared his throat. "Anyway you better get to a safe place while I help clean up this mess." He said as she smiled.

"Will you talk to me later?" She asked.

"You know I will." Harry said with a smile under his mask. As Luna took off to safety Harry then rushed towards the other death eaters. As Harry ran towards them he absorbed the fire around the area into his body slowly putting out the fire. When he got closed to them he saw that they were surrounding a French girl and her little sister. Thinking of their safety Harry jumped into a fire close by and came out from behind one of the death eaters snapping his neck. As he got the other death eaters focused on him he yelled at the French girl and her sister to run.

As the French girl and her little sister ran towards safety the death eaters looked at Harry. "Who are you?" One of them asked.

"The name is Ignis." Harry answered. "Now I took out some of your friends back there." Harry pointed to the area behind him where their bodies were. "So I'll give you this warning leave now or else. Also don't think of trying to sneak attack me because the last person who did that had their insides melted." The death eaters looked at the bodies of their dead allies and hesitated. Well all except one who aimed his wand at Harry but before he could fire Harry snapped his fingers allowing a clone of himself made out of fire to jump out and drag the death eater into the fire killing him. "Any other takers?" Harry asked as they began to run away. Harry just gave out a laugh as he absorbed all of the fire. After the fire was all gone he noticed a beam shoot into the sky as a giant skull formed in the sky and a snake began to slither out of it's mouth. Harry could see that it was the Dark Mark and it was a scare tactic to scare others into fear and confusion as well as sending a message to the other death eaters. Harry then decided to do something that would scare the death eaters to their core. He shot a fireball into the sky at the Death Mark and watched as the fireball hit the snake catching it on fire as it began to spread to the skull causing it to burst into flames and shatter into ashes. Harry then saw that he was surrounded by aurors but instead of staying around to answer their questions and face their accusations he just started a small fire and walked into it disappearing.

THE NEXT DAY

DEATHSTROKE'S HIDEOUT

Deathstroke was still going over the job offers on his laptop. He had no luck finding any that interested him yesterday and decided to give it a break for the day when Harry came back and told him what happened. Needless to say he was impressed with the actions Harry took and pretty sure he would be hearing from Felix soon about the aftermath his actions had caused. Just then Felix appeared in him hideout giving a very pissed off look. "Hey there Faust, I take it you're here to talk about what Harry did yesterday?" He asked as he closed his laptop and got up from his chair.

"You better believe I am!" He yelled out as Deathstroke came back with tow bottles of beer.

"Here, this may help calm you down." He said as he gave a Felix a beer.

"I'm not much of a drinking man but when it comes to Harry I can drink anything." Felix said as he opened it. "I take it you know about yesterday?"

"Yeah, he was here when he got a message from Luna asking for help." Deathstroke replied as he took a drink.

Felix just sighed. "Luna huh? That explains why he went there and caused so much trouble not to mention the death of a few purebloods." He said as he took a drink knowing what drove Harry to his actions.

"What's going on with Magical Britain?"

"Well they want Harry or rather Ignis to stand trial for killing innocent members of pureblood families."

"Fat chance on that happening." Deathstroke said.

"But Dumbledore wants him claiming he can help redeem him."

"Yeah right, we both know the old man wants another pawn for his game."

"However I came across some news concerning Voldemort."

"What is that sad excuse of a spirit up to?"

"Well apparently he wants Harry to be summoned for the Triwizard Tournament which supports my theory that Harry is the true boy who lived."

"And how do they plan to do that?"

"Well they plan to use an impartial judge for the tournament. An artifact but I don't see it happening."

"Why not?"

"It's called the Goblet of Fire."

Deathstroke just gave out a laugh. "Does Harry know?" He asked.

"Yeah I told him this morning along with a few choice words." Felix replied. "He said he'll be ready."

Deathstroke just nodded his head. "You know it's funny." He said.

"What's funny?"

"Harry happens to be the representative of fire and has the power of the sun as well."

"So."

"Well the sun is fiery and unpredictable then there's the moon that's calm and soothing."

"Get to the point Wilson."

"The point is Harry is the sun and Luna is the moon. If it wasn't for her Harry probably would have destroyed the world by now. Those two need each other more than they think."

"That's funny Wilson. I never pegged you for a romantic."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me Faust." Deathstroke said as he finished his bottle. Felix just smiled as he finished his drink and then left.

OCTOBER 30TH

HOGWARTS

Barty Crouch Jr. was currently guarding the Goblet of Fire disguised as Alastor Moody. When he was sure no one was around he then placed a piece of paper with Harry Potter's name into the goblet like his master commanded. However when he did it just popped out. Confused he did it again only for it to come flying out of it again. "What's going on?" He asked himself as he did a third try. It sat there for a few seconds and popped back out. Barty was getting frustrated and upset he knew his master would be furious with him if he didn't succeed and after the mess at the Quidditch World Cup where the Death Mark was destroyed and the appearance of the person known as Ignis, he knew he had to come through or suffer his master's wrath. With one last and final try he put Harry's name into the goblet and waited for a few minutes for it to come out only it didn't. Seeing that he succeeded he then left the area not knowing there was someone else was in the room with him.

"Well you would think after three tries he would of got the hint and left." Harry said as he popped out of the Goblet of Fire and looked at it. "I thank you again for assisting me." He said to it. "Now I know you didn't really have a choice in the matter in helping me but just know I'm grateful for your help." Harry then looked at the piece of paper with his name on it. "I have an idea on getting even with him?" The Goblet just spat out a small flame causing Harry to smile. "That's good because it involves me switching out my name for someone else. Is that okay?" The goblet spat out a few more flames. "Good, then let's get to work." Harry said with a smile as he pulled out a different piece of and took out a pen to writing a name on it then placed it into the goblet which it accepted with no problems. "Good I'll be back tomorrow for the picking of the champions." He said as he jumped into the goblet and disappeared.

OCTOBER 31ST

HALLOWEEN NIGHT

Charles Potter had just had his name come out of the Goblet of Fire. As he left the room Dumbledore and the others were about get up and leave when the goblet spat out another name. Everyone watched as Dumbledore read the name on it. "Barty Crouch Jr."

Everyone in the room began shouting up a storm screaming he was dead as Barty just wondered what the hell was going on. Just then a voice could be heard. "Yeah, Barty Crouch Jr. isn't dead." It said. Everyone looked to see where the voice came from except for Luna who knew it was Harry and just smiled. Then a hand came out of the goblet along with the rest of the body to reveal Harry in his Ignis outfit.

Everyone started screaming at the sight of him while Dumbledore told them to be quiet and looked at him and asked. "Why are you here mister?"

"Ignis." Harry replied. "Though others call me Deus Ignis."

"That's a stupid name!" Draco Malfoy shouted out.

"It's Latin for god of fire." Hermione Granger stood up to say.

Harry just took a small glance at her. "Smart girl." He said as then turned to face Dumbledore. "Though I prefer Ignis over the whole Deus Ignis since I'm not a god. I just happen to be the representative to fire itself."

"Representative of fire?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Harry.

"Yes, representative." Harry replied while smirking under his mask. "Did you happen to think that fire was a tool? Well it's not. It happens to be a gift that many people have abused for far to long so fire made me it's representative to deal with those who abuse it as I see it fit."

"Is that why you killed those people at the Quidditch World Cup?" Dumbledore asked.

"They happened to be using fire to terrorize people! They were going to rape a girl until I intervened. I just felt death was appropriate for them and fire happened to agree with me on that." Harry said. "And if you have a problem with that take it up with fire itself." Just then all the candles in the room started to burst up quickly.

Seeing that there was no way to talk to Harry, Dumbledore just conceded. "Very well Mr. Ignis, you can stop now." He said as the flames in the room just went back to normal. "Why are you here?"

"Well Barty Crouch Jr. happened to put the name of someone who is under the protection of fire into the goblet to bring him here and I'm afraid I can't allow that." Harry said.

"Mr. Ignis, in case you didn't know Barty Crouch Jr. is dead." Dumbledore replied knowing that he was alive and disguised as Alastor Moody but planned to keep it to himself and exposed him when the time was right.

"No he isn't." Harry said as he pointed his finger at Barty Crouch Jr. as flames appeared on his body and in a bright flash revealed who he really was. As everyone began screaming Harry made his way to Barty. "Nice try on trying to bring him here but you should know he's protected now and there's no way fire is going to let you have him that's why I switched out his name for your." Harry said as he then faced the rest of the room and shouted. "For those of you who happen to serve his master as well let him know that he will not get to him so forget it! Find another plan because I will protect him!" Harry then jumped into the nearest fire and disappeared leaving everyone shocked.

Dumbledore and the other teachers made their way to Barty. "Mr. Crouch whose name did you put in?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Isn't it obvious Minerva? He put Charles' name in." Dumbledore replied trying to cover up the fact he was the one who did it.

"Albus in case you weren't listening, that Ignis person said it was someone protected by fire and that was why he switched out that person's name for Mr. Crouch's." She said.

"Minerva it's quite clear he put in the Potter brat's name." Snape said.

Barty just smile. "Oh I put in a Potter brat's name." He said.

"You see." Snape replied.

"Severus, he said a Potter brat." McGonagall said to him as she faced Barty. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know who put in Charle's name but I was told to put in his brother's name." Barty said as Dumbledore and Snape looked pale.

"What are you talking about? Charles is an only child." She replied.

Barty just gave out a laugh. "That's what I thought until I was told he had an older brother." He said. "No one knew where he was so I was told to enter him into the tournament in order to bring him here."

Professor McGonagall just gave an upset look. She always knew there was something upsetting Lily but she never knew what it was. She knew now this was it. "What is his name?" She asked.

Barty just smiled as he said. "Harry. His name is Harry Potter."

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. Now the reason I picked Luna was because I felt like she could somehow get through to Harry and help him. It doesn't have to be her but thought you should know.** **I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
